digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sukamon
|java=Motoko Kumai |java2=Junko Takeuchi |partner=Dandy Snowy Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort Dust Alliance |n1=(Ko:) 스카몬 Scumon |s1=PlatinumSukamon |s2=Damemon }} Sukamon is a Mutant Digimon. A repulsive, poop-shaped Digimon that shines golden. It was born from the accumulation and mutation of scrap data thrown into the recycle bin of a computer desktop. It likes dark places, and being a pile of scrap data, it is similar to Numemon in that it is often hated by other Digimon. Its intelligence and offensive ability are nonexistent. Its partner, Chuumon, is a small rat-like Digimon who does not fight, but is unparalleled when it comes to cunning and is always coaxing Sukamon into performing bad deeds. Attacks * : Throws several sludge bombs at opponents. * : Throws its own poop in order to defend itself against intruders. * : Releases a pheromone that affects the opponent's bowels. * * ** * ** ** *'Scar Nail': Slashes with dirty filthy claws. *'Desperate Smash'This attack is named "Smash" on Bo59. Design Sukamon resembles a yellow blob of typical animal that has a large mouth that is usually shown wrapping around its entire cephalothorax, splitting it in half with a large tongue in the lower mandible. It has long arms with two belts on each wrist, a belt on the upper part of its right arm, and multiple metal rings on its long fingers. Some Sukamon are accompanied by a Chuumon, its close friend. Etymologies ;Scumon (スカモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'En:' . ;Sukamon Name used in American English media. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, a Sukamon and Chuumon were seen flying over New York. Digimon Frontier Some Sukamon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World A group of Sukamon live on Trash Mountain, ruled over by KingSukamon. One of them will join File City and hang around by the toilet at night. Any Digimon will digivolve to Sukamon if its virus gauge reaches the maximum, and Sukamon can digivolve to Etemon. The digivolution to Sukamon can be reversed by speaking with KingSukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Sukamon digivolves from Hagurumon and cannot digivolve further. It appears as a boss with Numemon and DemiDevimon. Digimon World 3 Sukamon can be found in Asuka's West Sector in Dum Dum Factory's Sewers. In the PAL version of the game, Sukamon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Champion Card 11/10. Digimon World 4 Sukamon is seen in Death Valleys dungeon's and MaloMyotismon's base in Dry Land. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Sukamon card is #158 and is a Champion level Rare-type card with 600 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Poop Blast": inflicts 300 damage. * "Poop Punch": inflicts 150 damage. * "Quick Poop Shot": inflicts 200 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Discard 1 Card from opponent's Hand at random.". Digimon World Re:Digitize KingSukamon will digivolve the Partner into a Sukamon. Sukamon also digivolves from any Digimon once the waste gauge fills to the maximum. Sukamon cannot digivolve to Ultimate without the help of a Digivolution item. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Sukamon digivolves from any Digimon once the waste gauge fills to the maximum. Sukamon cannot digivolve to Ultimate without the help of a Digivolution item. Digimon World: Next Order Sukamon digivolves from any Rookie level Digimon if their poop gauge reaches the maximum. Mega and Ultra level Digimon don't poop but have a chance to become Sukamon or PlatinumSukamon should one of Piedmon's experiments fill their poop gauge to the maximum. A Sukamon is found in the sewers in Faulty Ex Machina. After defeating it, Sukamon hangs out at the farm and will lower the poop gauge for one of the 's Digimon, at the expense of lowering their Digimon's friendship. Sukamon also helps the Hero during the Poop Digimon rebellion ordered by KingSukamon. Digimon BattleSpirit Sukamon appears as a playable digimon who digivolves to Etemon and as the main enemy in the "Frozen Wonderland" level. Digimon World DS Sukamon digivolves from Betamon and can digivolve into Dragomon or Garbagemon. Sukamon also appears in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Sukamon is #098, and is an Champion-level, HPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 177 MP, 84 Attack, 88 Defense, 78 Spirit, 77 Speed, and 44 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy3 and Antidote 2 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. In Dusk, it appears in the Sunken Tunnel or can be obtained by getting his scan data by giving Valkyrimon the secret code. Sukamon digivolves from Kunemon and can digivolve to Garbagemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Sukamon, your Digimon must be at least level 18, with 1500 experience. Sukamon can DNA digivolve to Etemon with Geremon or JungleMojyamon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Sukamon DigiFuses to Monzaemon with Numemon and Apemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Sukamon is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Elecmon, and ToyAgumon and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and Vademon. Its special attack is Poop and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which allows escape from any battle that can be escaped from. In Complete Edition, Sukamon can also digivolve from Chuumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Sukamon is #106 a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon, Elecmon, ToyAgumon, and Chuumon and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and Vademon. Its special attack is Poop and its support skill is To Fight Another Day which allows escape from any battle that can be escaped from. Digimon World Championship Sukamon digivolves from Palmon and Agumon by 4 penalties or more, or Renamon and ToyAgumon by passing time, and digvolves to SuperStarmon by 40 Machine AP, Etemon with 8 battles or more, and Garbagemon by passing time. Digimon Battle Sukamon is an enemy Digimon that is currently unobtainable as a partner Digimon. It has the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 4 CON, 1 INT. It is found in Gekomon Village East and West. Digimon Soul Chaser Sukamon digivolves from Chuumon and can digivolve to Garbagemon and Etemon. Digimon Links Sukamon digivolves from Agumon, Elecmon, and ToyAgumon and can digivolve to Etemon, SuperStarmon, and Vademon. Digimon ReArise Sukamon digivolves from Elecmon and can digivolve to Vademon. Notes and references